


MikoshibaxRin, underwater oral (implied)

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-Archive from http://iwatobi-r18-club.tumblr.com/, One shot. Rin's fully in that Samezuka Shark Tank, and he's over reacting. Also Nitori cameo. Bless your heart, Nitori. Disclaimer: unless you’ve got the lungs of an Olympic-hopeful, don’t try this home, kids. actually its pretty safe but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	MikoshibaxRin, underwater oral (implied)

Nitori rounded the corner toward the pool deck, school bag packed and slung over his shoulder. He had just finished cleaning the locker room and assumed he was the last to leave after practice, but the fading echo of voices and splashing had drawn him back toward the pool.

“Oh, Captain Mikoshiba, you’re still training?” The light haired freshman stepped lightly but stayed back, street shoes avoiding puddles. “I guess that’s what it takes, right.”

“Hey Aiichiro, you all..ah… done in there..? You can go if you.. need to” The older boy was clearly out of breath, probably had just finished a few intense laps, Nitori mused. He wished he could have seen it. Mikoshiba was holding onto the starter block wall, shoulders and head the only things visible.

“That’s weird…” Nitori glanced around the pool deck absently; there was no one else around. The lane markers were still and calm in their positions and not a single piece of equipment was out of place. “I thought I heard someone else in here…”

Mikoshiba laughed, a short metallic sound that echoed off the tiles. “You’re imagining things, kid.. go.. go get some rest.” He was panting a bit more, shoulders tensing noticeably as he held onto the pool wall.

“Are you sure you’re okay, captain? You seem a bit—”

“—Who d’ya think you’re talking to, Aiichiro? Mikoshiba cut him off a bit sternly and motioned to the exit with his chin. “I said … I said get some rest, okay? I’ll, ah.. I’ll close up here in a few.”

Nitori turned to obey and readjusted his bag. He had just taken a step when he swung around at the last moment “Oh! I heard that Matsuoka will officially be joining the team!” Nitori beamed brightly at his captain. “Isn’t that great? We’re going to be unstoppable!”

“We’ll see about that.. Yeah… he’s— he’s great but I’m .. ha.. not too sure about his attitude, y’know?”

“That does sum him up pretty well..” Nitori nodded awkwardly at the older boy. He knew his roommate was pretty transparent, but at least there was some potential there. For the team. “Great job today, captain! See you tomorrow!” he finally headed out.

“Yeaaah!” Mikoshiba called out, a fraction too loud and long for a simple send off, but Nitori was out of earshot.

Just then a bright flash of red rushed to the surface of the water and Rin emerged in a burst of gasping and cursing: “Fuck!”

Mikoshiba watched as Rin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, coughing and cursing and generally over exaggerating. It couldn’t have been that much an ordeal. Regardless, Mikoshiba whistled and combed his fingers through his short hair. “Damn, when that kid starts talking…..” he shook his head again and crawled closer to where Rin had retreated.

“And fuck you too…” Rin coughed a final time, breath evening out and most of the anger in his voice gone. Still, he scowled at Mikoshiba on approach and almost stopped the other cold

Mikoshiba’s hands were in the air but he was still floating closer. “Hey now, I didn’t twist your arm or anything.. I just asked you to convince me about something…and yeah, wow. Talk about impressive.” Mikoshiba’s eyes followed the bold lines of his underclassman as Rin hoisted himself out of the water. Lean, flat planes, barely rounded angles and a very obvious bulge in the front of his swimsuit. “You want me to return the favor?” He smirked at the sullen teen. New teammate. New project. New plaything. Something between all that.

“I want you to stay away from my sister,” is all Rin replied as he stomped to a halt on his way out.

Mikoshiba shrugged. “Maybe you should be telling her to stay away from me, you know? If you can even talk to her. C’mon, Matsuoka that’s no way to treat a cute sibling. She’s looking for her brother more than a boyfriend.”

“Talking as if you know anything…”

“Well I know you’ve got impressive lung capacity and a wicked tongue”

Rin bristled at that, then continued stalking out. He wanted to get away from the water and start running. Fast. Now. 

“Hey—- Wait! Matsuoka!” A death glare angled back at him and Mikoshiba was mollifed for a second. “Hey, no hard feelings okay… I’m serious. We’ll take care of you here at Samezuka. Start coming to practice and you’ll see.” He tried a smile this time. “And don’t take it out of that Aiichiro either. He’s a good kid.” Nothing else for it.

Samezuka’s new prodigy simply huffed and continued on, leaving Mikoshiba to tread water alone.

[end]


End file.
